Visitor
by Sajin-Zero
Summary: Kenshin is visited by...his brother? DISCONTINUED due to lack of ideas
1. Default Chapter

Visitor  
Chapter 1-Arrival  
  
He walked slowly through the streets of Tokyo, not paying much attention to anything except the piece of paper in his hand. He hoped, for Saitoh's sake, the address was correct. He had never been to Tokyo, so the Kamiya Dojo was not a place he had ever heard of. Only Kenshin could end up at a place like that, he thought to himself. He started to get fairly annoyed; unable to locate the dojo, so he stopped at a restaurant. Akabeko eh? Hope these people know at least something about him. He walked up to a young boy who was cleaning a table and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at the back at the man.  
"Yeah? You need somethin?" he asked, impolitely. The stranger smiled.  
"I'm looking for Kenshin Himura, would you by chance know him?" he asked calmly. The boy jumped back in surprise.  
"Why are you looking for Kenshin? You a friend of his or something? And what's your name anyway?" The boy's hand reached for a wooden sword. Before he could grab it, a woman came up and stopped him.  
"Yahiko! That's no way to ask someone their name!" She said sternly. The stranger smiled again.  
"There is no need to act defensive, that there isn't," he replied. That made both Yahiko and the woman jump a little.  
"Tae, did he just talk like Kenshin?" he asked. The woman named Tae nodded. The stranger looked at then questioningly.  
"Well, brothers are known to talk like one another from time to time. My name is Sajin Himura, and I'm guessing you two are friends of my brother?" He said happily. This got a five-foot jump from both of them.  
"Kenshin has a brother?!" they yelled at the same time. Yahiko quickly took off his apron and took Sajin to the Kamiya dojo.  
  
At the entrance, Yahiko stopped. "Are you seriously Kenshin's brother? He's never mentioned this to any of us," he asked. Sajin nodded.  
"I am, and I'm not surprised he hasn't mentioned me. We haven't seen each other for a very long time, so he's most likely forgot I even exist. But that won't last for long, that it wont." he said, and laughed softly. They slowly went through the gate, and were immediately met by a scruffy looking character.  
"Sanosuke, you're not going to believe who this guy is," he said. Sano looked at with a confused look, the looked at Sajin.  
"Uh, ok. So who is he?" Yahiko started to answer, but Sajin stopped him.  
"My name is Sajin. Sajin Himura." Sanosuke's jaw dropped. Sajin....HIMURA?! Sajin looked at him and laughed. "Yet another friend of my brother who has no idea of my existence. Gee, this sure is fun. Now where is Kenshin?" Sano put his jaw back in place and led Sajin into the kitchen, where Kenshin was preparing dinner. As soon as he saw him, he knew who he was.  
"Sajin? I can't believe you found me out here!" He exclaimed and smiled. Sajin grinned wryly.  
"So, you do still remember you have a brother? That's a relief--" Kenshin stopped him.  
"Well, actually I didn't remember until I saw you," he said. Sajin sighed and casually smacked his brother upside the head.  
"Why did I get stuck being related to you. Why?" He asked. The two looked at each other, then laughed. Yahiko and Sano just stood there and watched.  
"Wonder how the missy is gonna react to this," said Sano. Yahiko was also curious how Kaoru would react to Kenshin having a brother.  
"Who?" Sajin asked. Kenshin sighed, and led him out the door. They had alot of catching up to do.  
  
As Kaoru approached her dojo, she heard Kenshin laughing with an unknown person. She opened the door and headed in.  
"Kenshin, I'm back," she said. Kenshin went up and welcomed her home. Sajin stood, bowed, then sat back down.  
"Kaoru, I'd like you to meet....well, heh," Kenshin paused, and Kaoru looked at him. Sajin cut in.  
"I'm his brother, Sajin Himura. For some reason he's having a hard time saying it. Not sure why, but that's Kenshin for you." he said and laughed. Kaoru was surprised.  
"Kenshin, you have a brother? Why didn't you ever tell me?" She angrily knocked him on the head. "What, is he some sort of secret?" Kenshin tried to apologize, but the thought of Kenshin hiding something as big as a brother, from her of all people, made her quite angry, and she hit him a few more times with a piece of firewood she found by her feet. Sajin looked on, amused.  
"And this girl would be...?" he asked his brother. Kenshin regained his composure and ducked away from Kaoru's swings.  
"This is Kaoru, my wife," he answered. Kaoru stopped, smiled and greeted Sajin, after throwing away the firewood, that is.  
"Kenshin, you got married? I gotta admit, it's weird but nice. Glad to see you found someone who can put up with ya," Sajin said and smirked. Kenshin sighed. He was getting it from both sides. Why me? he thought to himself. Sajin patted him on the back. "No worries, I was just having some fun, that I was. I really am glad to see you're happy, brother." Kenshin smiled, and the three of them went back into the kitchen. As soon as they entered, Kenshin knew he was about to be in alot of pain. He had forgotten about dinner, and one of the pots had, well, exploded from the heat. After a few hours of cleaning and listening to Kaoru yelling, the dojo seemed back to normal.  
"So Sajin, what brings you here?" Kaoru asked. Sajin looked at the ground, and sighed.  
"I no longer have a place to live," he sad sadly, "The place I was living in was destroyed by a fire. After telling a strange looking policeman with a Japanese sword who I was, he gave me directions here. Weird guy. Sounded like he's known you a while." Kenshin already knew whom he was talking about. Hajime Saitoh. It seems Saitoh has actually done me a favor. I'm surprised, he said in his head. He was very glad to see his brother, and already wanted him to stay at the dojo.  
"That's horrible," said Kaoru, "I'm really sorry to hear that."  
"Well, if it is all right with Kaoru, you are more then welcome to stay here, that you are," he said happily. Kaoru nodded in agreement, but wanted to lay down a few ground rules.  
"You can stay here, but you have to help with chores, like getting food from the market and cleaning. If you promise to help out, you can stay as long as you like." Sajin thought about for a moment, then smiled.  
"I'd be more then happy to help out," he said, and with that another room at the dojo had an occupant. Sajin was given Kenshin's old room, since he slept in the same room as Kaoru now. Sajin tossed his bag into the corner, the hilt of a sword emerging. He looked at it, then took it out of the bag and placed it on a small shelf. Why do I still have this? Swords are illegal to carry.... he thought for a second,.....but Kenshin seems to still have a sword. I saw it as I walked by his room. I'll have to ask him about it tomorrow. So Sajin unpacked the rest of his things and went to bed.  
  
The next day was a cloudy one, and a storm was obviously approaching. Sajin looked up at the sky, his dark brown hair blowing in the breeze. He didn't blame Sano and Yahiko for being skeptical. He and Kenshin did not look much alike. Kenshin was short with red hair and violet eyes. Sajin was a bit taller with brown hair and green eyes. The only reason they believed him was because of his personality. He and Kenshin were nearly identical on that note.  
"Sajin, are you ready to go?" Kenshin asked, sending Sajin back into reality. He looked at his brother and nodded. They were going to introduce Sajin to the rest of Kenshin's friends. Just as they were about to leave, a bright streak of lightning lit the dim sky, followed quickly by a large boom of thunder. "Hmm, perhaps we should wait until this storm is passed." Kaoru walked outside and approached them.  
"We've decided to just wait until the storm passes," said Sajin. This statement seemed to be what Kaoru was aiming for anyway, and Kenshin was happy she was happy. They headed back in just as the rain began. Sajin and Kenshin sat down outside to watch the rain, while Kaoru went back to training Yahiko. "So how did that happen?" he asked.  
"Oro?"  
"You getting married, what do you think I was asking?" Kenshin smiled, and explained how he met Kaoru and all that had happened up to Sajin's arrival. Even though it was a long story, the storm was still going as he finished. "That's actually very nice Kenshin," he said, "I wish all women were like her." Kenshin nodded and leaned against a wooden beam.  
"It took me a while to admit to myself and to her how I really felt about her," he said. Sajin looked at him, stood and leaned against a wall.  
"Glad to see you did, that I am. You seem very happy together," he replied. "By the way, I have another question."  
"What would that be?" Kenshin asked him.  
"I saw a sword in your room, do you carry that around at all?" Kenshin got up and motioned for Sajin to follow. He picked up the sword and handed t to him.  
"Look at it," he said. Sajin unsheathed the sword, and was surprised.  
"A sakabatou? Why do you have a reverse-blade sword, Kenshin?" Kenshin told him of his vow to never again kill a person. Sajin nodded in approval. "That's a very noble thing to do, brother. If only I could find myself able to do the same thing. However my katana is a tool for killing, however you put it. I've found myself turning the sword around so as not to kill my opponent. But it's not always that easy." He sighed sadly, wishing he had never killed anyone. Kenshin put his hand on his brother's shoulder.  
"I think you'd are able to make a similar vow yourself, that I do. Perhaps we can even find a sword smith who can create another sakabatou." Sajin shook his head.  
"I don't want a sword like yours. Well, at least not yet. I want to see how life plays out a bit first. I've only been here for a day, and I want to adjust to these new surroundings." Kenshin nodded, excused himself, and went to watch Yahiko and Kaoru. Sajin looked one more time at the sakabatou, and put it back and went to his own room.  
  
As Yahiko and Kaoru took a break, they walked over to Kenshin.  
"So Sajin is gonna stay here?" Yahiko asked. "I guess that's pretty cool. He seems like a really nice guy." Kaoru agreed, and Kenshin smiled and nodded.  
"I'm glad he's staying, that I am. It will probably do him well to be around all the friendly people around here."  
"Yeah, just keep him away from ugly's cooking!"  
"YAHIKO!" Kaoru yelled angrily, and smacked him with her bokutou. Yahiko fell over, a nice lump on his head. "Stop calling me ugly you little brat!"  
"I'm not little! Quit calling me that!" Yahiko yelled back. Kenshin could only watch and laugh. She looked at him sympathetically.  
"What's so funny Kenshin? He's calling me ugly!" Kaoru said.  
"But he calls you that everyday, there's not much I can do about it, that there isn't. Besides, you know it isn't true." Kaoru blushed and smiled, then went back to smacking Yahiko for his rudeness. 


	2. Chapter 2 Friends

Visitor  
Chapter 2-Friends  
  
"Ok Kenshin! Lets see this famous Hiten Mitsurugi style of yours!" Called Sajin from across the yard of the dojo. He knew some things about the style, mostly rumors. But now, he was able to see the truth. He stood at a ready stance, his own sword sheathed and ready. Kenshin had a serious face on, but was actually enjoying the whole exercise.  
"Very well. Hiten Mitsurugi, Do Ryu Sen!" Kenshin's sword swing kicked up a massive amount of rocks and dirt, and the debris threw Sajin to the ground. He quickly was back on his feet, however, and awaited his brother's next move. But Kenshin was waiting for Sajin to attack. Unfortunately, this resulted in about an hour of staring before they both figured out the other was waiting on him. Sajin decided to make the first move, and made a quick approach. He had no true style, but had gathered together moves of many styles to form his techniques. He used one of his favorites, a quick upper slash that forced Kenshin to jump up. "Ryu Tsui Sen!" he cried as his word came down, aimed for Sajin's left shoulder. But Sajin's move wasn't done yet, and he blocked the Ryu Tsui Sen, just barely. "Not bad Sajin, that's not something I've seen much," said Kenshin smiling.  
"What do you expect from your older brother? For your information, I do have SOME skill," Sajin replied, a corny grin on his face. They decided that was enough of testing each other's skills for the day, and headed inside to relax a little. Sanosuke dropped by, and he and Kenshin listened to a few stories of Sajin's journeys.  
"You've been to America? Wow!" Said Sano, amazed. Sajin nodded.  
"It's much different from Japan, that it is. The architecture, the food, the medicine, it's like a whole other planet." Kenshin and Sano were in awe as he told them about all the things he had seen there. Even Kaoru and Yahiko stopped their practicing to listen to what Sajin was saying. "I know a few people back there, so maybe, if you're all interested, I could take you there for a vacation or sorts," he said happily. Four heads nodded in unison. "Well, that was simple enough, heh."  
  
A month passed at the Kamiya dojo, and Sajin already considered it home. He had met all of hid brother's friends: Megumi, Dr. Gensai and his granddaughters, and others from the police station and from just about anywhere. Much to the dismay of Yahiko, Sajin seemed very much like Sanosuke, and not so much like Kenshin. He was a nice guy, but enjoyed messing with people's heads. He would sometimes team up with Sano and grab all the food before Yahiko had a chance. -I'm startin to think he's related to Sanosuke, not Kenshin,- he thought to himself. But Sajin was only trying to have fun. Yahiko found this out many times, as the man would always help him out with cleaning and getting food. Yes, Sajin was fitting in nicely with the rest of Kenshin's friends.  
  
One night, as he was walking back to the dojo after a day of fishing, he noticed an odd shadow that seemed to be trailing him. He moved a little faster, and the shadow kept pace. He then decided to find out who, or what, it was. He used his speed to dive into an alley. He then hid and waited. To his surprise, a young woman entered the alley. He was so surprised he fell out of the box he was hiding in. The woman was startled but then walked over and helped him up.  
"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" she asked. Sajin looked at her for a moment. She seemed to be younger then he was, but definitely not a child. She seemed closer to Kenshin's age. He shook his head.  
"Not in the least, but why were you following me?" he asked. The woman blushed for a moment, then quickly made her exit. Sajin felt a large sweat drop forming. "Well that was odd," he said to no one, and casually continued on his way. The woman stopped a few stores away and watched him leave. -Sajin,- she thought to herself, -don't you remember me?-  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Hey all, if you're reading this I really hope you're enjoying my story so far. This is the first fanfic I've written. Period. I'm new at it, so any advise would be great. Who's the girl? Heh, I'm not telling! You're just gonna have to wait. /evil laugh  
  
Yeah, I know this chapter was short, but the next one wont be, honest. Just wanted to get a few things in place. 


	3. Chapter 3 Koi

Chapter 3-Koi  
  
Sajin returned to the dojo, still trying to figure out why that woman was following him. In a far away part of his mind, she seemed familiar, but he couldn't remember anything. Not yet, anyways. He was so preoccupied thinking about it that he failed to notice, upon walking through the gate, that Kaoru was angrily chasing Yahiko. Again. She threw her shinai at him, but missed. However, her aim was not all that bad, because it hit Sajin right in the head. In the time he had been at the dojo, Sajin had definitely acquired one thing from his brother.  
"Ororoooo." he said, and fell over, knocked out cold.  
"Ha! Nice aim Kaoru! At least you hit someone," said Yahiko laughing. He soon noticed Kenshin eyeing him, and quickly shut up. It wasn't smart to annoy Kenshin's wife while he was still there, or to laugh at Sajin for not paying attention.  
"And you want us to stop calling you little? Keep acting like that and you'll be called little until you're twenty-three!" Kaoru said. Kenshin walked up to Sajin, picked him up by the arm, and took him inside.  
  
Sajin looked around. The village seemed very quiet, but he knew there had to be a few thieves left. A small sound caught his attention, and he swerved around, only to see a girl watching him. She seemed very scared, and he soon saw why. There was someone in the shadows. He had sent her out as a decoy to distract Sajin, but it didn't work. The thief was quickly disposed of. As he sheathed his sword, the young girl walked up to him.  
"Thank you sir," she said softly. He looked at her and smiled  
"Please don't thank me. Taking lives deserves no thanks. I deserve to be cursed at. They may have had evil hearts, but they were living beings, that they were." He looked down at the ground. The girl sat down next to him.  
"You seem very lonely sir. Do you have any family?" Sajin wasn't sure why she cared, but politely answered.  
"Yes, a brother. He's the only living relative I know about. And you?"  
"I have no family. They're all gone," she said sadly. "Sir, you seem like a really nice person. Would you mind if I traveled with you for a while?" Sajin looked at her, then at the sky.  
"Only if you want to. I sometimes travel to dangerous places, so you wouldn't always be safe."  
"I don't mind, I just want someone to talk to." Sajin smiled and got up. The girl did the same.  
"Well then, that settles that I guess. The name is Sajin. Sajin Himura," he said, proudly emphasizing his last name.  
"I'm Koi Hira," she replied. Sajin nodded, and the two started on the path.  
  
"HEY SAJIN! WAKE UP!" The loud yell made him jump. He landed on his rear, a dazed look on his face.  
"Sano, you didn't need to yell right in his ear," Kenshin said.  
"Yeah, but I wanted to make sure he heard me," Sanosuke replied. Sajin just sat there as the two talked.  
"Well, I definitely heard you," he said. He got up and looked at Kenshin. "What happened?"  
"You were, um, knocked out by a falling tree branch," Kenshin replied. Sajin knew that wasn't what happened, simply by the way it was said. He suspected it had something to do with Kaoru since Kenshin was the one making up the excuse, but decided it was best left at that.  
"Ah, ok. Remind me to keep an eye out for tree branches from now on." That got a chuckle out of Yahiko and Sano. Kaoru tried her best not to giggle. Kenshin sighed, knowing all too well that everyone knew what happened. Sajin grinned at his brother, then walked outside. Kenshin followed. "I had an odd dream while I was out," said Sajin.  
"Really? May I ask what it was about?"  
"It was.like an old memory. I dreamt about something that happened a few years ago." Sajin stopped. That girl from today.could it have been.no, it couldn't be. He hadn't seen her forever, and he doubted anyone from so long ago would recognize him.  
"What happened in your dream?" asked Kenshin. Sajin shook his head.  
"Nothing, forget about it." His brother looked at him, puzzled.  
"I'm going to take a walk. I have a few things on my mind right now," said Sajin.  
"All right," replied Kenshin, "Just be back before dinner." Sajin nodded and left.  
  
As he walked around Tokyo, he thought about the girl who had been following him. She was definitely as beautiful as Koi, but he still wasn't convinced it was her. Pausing his thoughts, he looked up for a moment.  
"Orooo, this is just great," he muttered. He hadn't been paying attention to where he was going, and was now completely lost. "I think way to much sometimes," he said to no one. Sajin looked around. He was on what appeared to be an abandoned street of homes. They were all in disrepair. Suddenly, a scream shook him out of his observing state of mind. It sounded familiar. The day was getting more and more confusing.  
  
Sajin rounded a few corners, and soon found himself watching three men approaching a girl.  
"C'mon babe! We just want to have a little fun," said one of them, slurring as he spoke. They were all drunk, Sajin could tell. He didn't have a clear view of the girl ye, but he knew she was scared of them. He wouldn't allow the men within three feet of her.  
"Stop where you stand, and leave her be!" he cried. They all turned, backing up as they did. This gave Sajin a clear view of.Koi? It couldn't be. But it was. Now Sajin was really angry. No drunken fool was going to touch her. He wouldn't kill them, but he'd make sure they never did this to anyone else again. But as he approached, the three men ran off, screaming like little children as they ran. "Uh, ok. What kinda sake were they drinkin?" he wondered out loud. He looked over to Koi. She was on the ground, crying. "Koi-dono, are you ok?" he asked her. She looked up at him in surprise, just then realizing it was he who saved her.  
"Sajin.is it really you?" she asked him. He nodded.  
"Hai, but I still want to know if you're ok." He replied. She immediately jumped up and hugged him tight. So tight, he started having trouble breathing. "Koi-d..dono, could you p..please let me breathe?" he managed to ask. She released him and giggled.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to choke you," she said smiling, "I'm just so happy that I found you finally." Upon saying this, she sat back on the ground. She seemed very tired.  
"Koi-dono, would you like a place to sleep?" he asked. She nodded, and was quickly out cold. Sajin calmly picked her up, and, after getting directions from about three people, made it back to the dojo.  
  
"Megumi-san, how is she?" Sajin asked. It had been almost a day since he had brought Koi to the dojo.  
"She should be fine, Sajin. From what I could observe, she has been traveling a lot with little sleep." Sajin let out a relieved sigh. He hadn't slept well that night himself. He was worried about Koi. Not that he let anyone else know about it. After Megumi left, Sajin pulled Kenshin aside. Literally.  
"I could have walked over here. You didn't have to pull me," he said, annoyed. Sajin grinned.  
"Just listen. I need you to do something for me Kenshin. I want you to ask Koi why she's been traveling and not sleeping much for so long."  
"Oro?" said Kenshin, confused. Sajin banged him on the head.  
"Don't 'oro' me! Just do it, and tell me what she says. By the way, now you've got me saying 'oro'. Darn you," he said with an "I'm messin with ya" grin. Kenshin smiled and went to Koi's room, fully aware of why Sajin asked him to do this.  
"We're definitely alike, that we are," he said softly.  
  
Authors notes:  
  
Hey all. When I previewed this thing, all the quotation marks were messed up. Not sure why, but it's not my fault.  
  
Kenshin: but you wrote it, how is it not your faul.  
  
Don't mind him *Author has just hit Kenshin on the head*  
  
Kenshin: Ororoooo 


	4. Chapter 4

Pre-Story Authors notes: Hey all. Hope you are enjoying my story so far. Doin my best to get new chapters done fast so you do not have to wait. Having some problems with quotation marks for some unknown reason, but its most likely the websites problem, because I have seen it on other stories as well. So I am gonna run through a list of different symbols that I will be using in place of quotation marks.  
  
// Is someone talking, and ~ is someone thinking. I hope you will not be confused.  
  
Kenshin: I am confused  
  
-Large thud is heard-  
  
Author: Still confused?  
  
@_@ Kenshin: Oroooo, no  
  
DISCLAIMER: Better put one of these up. Nothing here except Sajin is mine. I do not own RK. I want to, but that will never happen. Sajin is mine. MINE I TELL YOU!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Koi awoke to an unfamiliar setting. At first, she was quite frightened, but soon remembered what had happened the previous night. Sajin. She smiled, and a moment later a knock came at the door.  
// Koi-san, are you awake? May I come in? \\ a man said. She did not recognize the voice, but he sounded friendly.  
// Yes, you may, \\ she replied. A short redheaded man entered.  
// I am Kenshin Himura, Sajins brother, \\ he informed her.  
// I had a feeling that was who you are. Sajin told me a lot about you in the years I journeyed with him. \\ Kenshin smiled, feeling a little guilty that he had forgotten he even had a brother until Sajin showed up.  
// Would you mind me asking, Koi-san, why have you been traveling so much with such little sleep? \\ he asked, getting right to the purpose of his visit. Koi looked up at the ceiling, then back at Kenshin.  
// He left me in Kyoto a few years ago. Back then there was a good- sized bounty on his head, put there by corrupt officials in the government. He did not want me to get involved, and leaving me there was, in his opinion, the best option. I have been tailing him ever since. It was only recently that I saw him again, heading to Tokyo. \\ Kenshin thought this story sounded similar to his own. It seemed Himuras weren't into being original.  
// But why have you been looking for him? \\ asked Kenshin. He already knew the answer, but he wanted to be completely sure.  
// Wow, you're just as dense as Sajin said you were, \\ replied Koi. ~Orooo,~ thought Kenshin. // Knowing Sajin, he is completely clueless as to how much I care about him. I think he has the same feelings towards me, and I am gonna make him admit it. \\ She sighed. // Do not tell him anything I told you. I can already tell he sent you in here to ask questions. \\ Kenshin felt numerous sweat drops forming. ~It seems she knows Sajin very well,~ he thought to himself, and sighed.  
// I will not speak a word of what was said in here, that I wont, \\ he said.  
// Thank you, \\ replied Koi, who laid back down and was soon asleep again. Kenshin made a hasty exit, only to find Sajin waiting for him outside.  
// Well? \\  
// Oh, yeah. About that. Well, \\ he began, // I sort of cant tell you what she said. \\ Sajin glared at him.  
// What? Why not?! \\  
// She made me promise, \\ Kenshin replied. His reason was true, but that did not stop Sajin. He promptly threw the rurouni into a wall. // Ororooo, \\ said Kenshin, swirly-eyed. Kaoru ran outside to see what was going on.  
// Kenshin! What happened? \\ she asked.  
// I threw him into a wall, what does it look like? \\ replied Sajin calmly.  
// Why did you do that? \\  
// Because he annoyed me. \\ Wrong answer. Sajin learned something new that day: Never make Kenshins wife angry. About two seconds later, there were two large cracks in the wall instead of one.  
  
A few hours later, the two brothers were on their way to the market. Numerous stares and giggles followed. Both Kenshin and Sajin had nicely sized lumps on their heads from earlier.  
// This is your fault, \\ said Sajin.  
// What? Why is it my fault? \\  
// Because, pink gi boy, you would not tell me what Koi said. \\  
// She made me promise, and it is not pink! Its just faded red! \\ Sajin laughed, and Kenshin followed suit. Neither was actually mad anymore. They were just having fun,  
// You need a color that will look good even when it fades, \\ commented Sajin, looking at his own gray gi. //This used to be black, but it still looks good. \\  
// Sajin, your fashion tips are great, but I think Ill stick with what I have for now, \\ said Kenshin smiling.  
// You scare me sometimes Kenshin. \\  
// I know. \\  
// Oh ok. Well as long as we are on the same page here. \\ The two got the food they needed, and returned to the dojo to make dinner.  
  
The others were ecstatic when they found out Sajin could cook. Kenshin was good, but this was the one thing his brother truly surpassed him in.  
// Hey Sajin, \\ said Yahiko as they were eating, // Can you please teach Kaoru to cook? I mean, not even cats will ea- \\ was all he got out before he was knocked flat onto the floor. Kaoru had steam coming from her ears. Koi watched with amusement, along with Sanosuke and Sajin. Kenshin just sighed.  
// Kaoru, please calm down. He'll grow out of doing that, eventually, \\ he said.  
// Hmph, if he wants to live another day, he will grow out of it right now, \\ replied Kaoru, still glaring at the brat. Yahiko was swirly- eyed and out cold. She looked at the others, who immediately stopped snickering. They did not want to bring out the wrath of the tanuki girl any more.  
// He's a kid, what do you expect, \\ said Sano. In a flash, Yahiko was up and gnawing on the ex-gangsters head.  
// I am NOT a kid! \\ he shouted. Sano chuckled.  
// Anyone got a stick? \\ he asked.  
  
Eventually, dinner ended. Yahiko went to bed with a few lumps on his head; Sano with a few hairs missing. But other then that, no real damage. Sajin headed to the dojo.  
// Sajin, where are you going? \\ asked Kaoru and Koi.  
// Well, there's only one spare room at the moment. That now belongs to Koi. It would not be very polite of me to make her sleep in the dojo, now would it? \\ He smiled and continued on his way.  
// Sajin? Polite? I never would have guessed, \\ commented Kaoru. Koi laughed.  
// He is not a complete idiot Kaoru-san. Although I admit, it can be hard to tell sometimes. \\ They nodded at each other, then went to their rooms.  
  
Notes:  
  
Author: 4 chapters done, woohoo!  
  
Kenshin: Hai.  
  
Sano: Too bad the story aint goin anywhere.  
  
Author: Shut up Sano, you ARE getting paid, so stop whining  
  
Sano: Yeah, so?  
  
-Author borrows Kenshins sakabatou-  
  
Sano: Hey, can we talk? Please? OW! Hey, watch wher.OW!  
  
Kaoru: Ok, this I do not mind. Go Author!  
  
Kenshin: Oroo  
  
NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONG! *Nods* 


	5. Statement

To the people who read my story: I intend to update it very soon. Give me time. Sorry if you really liked it and have been waiting 


End file.
